


Joyfully praise him, him who brings joy DNF

by moonlith1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Library, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, I love mythology and so does George, I wrote this while in class pls dont come at me, M/M, Mythology References, Pizza, School, Sweet, dream is confident for once woo, fast paced because im still trying to improve for slow burn, george gets easily flustered smh, its light swearing tho dont worry, no smut this is full of fluff, they are both idiots in love, yes I have a very thick mythology book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlith1/pseuds/moonlith1
Summary: Dream is a troublemaker until he meets a pretty (hot) boy and immediately regrets calling George a nerd.He instantly falls in love and turns soft af.He's as surprised as George is by the sudden change of his own attitude.orGeorge changes Dream's personality just by the power of his looks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Joyfully praise him, him who brings joy DNF

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) i made this in an hour while in com sci class and i was very excited to post it  
> im kind of proud of it just because of the mythology references (im so glad i have this book)  
> and uh its super fluff and just two idiots loving each other SO much  
> but if dream or george changes their mind abt these type of fics then ill take it down :)
> 
> heres Dream being a dork and i hope u find the jokes funny hahahah  
> the start might be boring but pls read till the end it gets better i promise  
> they are on senior high school btw, enjoy! <3

Dream wonders how the hell his other classmates can survive computer science class, he honestly thinks it’s boring and does not make any sense. Ever since his first year high school, he thinks every teacher that teaches the subject is just plain boring. Or maybe it’s because of the subject itself. Dream doesn’t really care.

“Ughhh.” he complained, a little too loud than he meant it to. “Dream. If you do not wish to listen to my class, then you can leave.” Mrs. Fredster said, her brows furrowed in anger from the distraction. 

“Well if you weren’t so boring in teaching this stupid subject then maybe I would have listened, but okay I’ll leave. Thanks” Dream responded, earning a few giggles from his classmates and an angrier Mrs. Fredster.

“Dream! Stop causing trouble, you’ve been doing this since your first year. Go to detention, now!” She screamed. “Geez fine, calm down.” Dream rolled his eyes and stood up his chair. He picked a piece of paper and threw it at Mrs. Fredster, earning laughs from the class and possibly a meet-up with the principal after school.

Dream doesn’t really mind. Except this causes a lot of trouble for his parents.

“George, come and put this paper in the trash can.” The teacher ordered. Dream doesn’t really know George that much, all he knows is the boy has a funny but calming accent and he didn’t really want to raise his head to look at the boy when he introduced himself so no, he does not actually know what the older boy looks like.

Dream found out sooner or later that he was a nerd and completely lost interest.

“Nerd.” Dream mumbled as George walked past him. Dream didn’t know why he did so but when he turned back to look at the boy upfront--

Damn.

“He’s pretty.” Dream whispered to no one but himself. “Dream! Go to detention, what are you staring at?” Dream’s eyes widened when the brunette looked at him with a brow raised.

_ Stupid Mrs. Fredster.  _ Dream’s furrowed brows returned into a fond look on his face when he locked eyes with the older boy.

_ His lips, they look so pink and pouty, I bet they’re soft. His slightly wavy and brown hair, although thats a terrible haircut. It kinds of makes him look cuter, prettier? I don’t even know. Not to mention he’s short, thats cute. I should’ve paid attention a while ago. Wait, his lashes are long and dark, his skin is pale and his eyes are a golden brown. He looks small, fragile. I want to touch him. I want to--- _

“Dream!” Mrs. Fredster yelled, snapping Dream out of his thoughts, he looked back at the boy who is still staring at him and felt his face flush. He mouthed a ‘one second’ to the boy and saw George frown in confusion.

_ Okay I know I’m into boys but what the fuck is wrong with me, I look so awkward standing here. _

Dream shoved his hands in his bag and hurriedly picked up a piece of paper, he scribbled something in it and handed it to the brunette before running away to make his way towards detention. He didn’t even know if the brunette was straight but he doesn’t care. 

_ Wayy too pretty to ignore.  _ Dream thought.

_ He has never felt this happy running towards Detention. _

Meanwhile, in George’s POV 

“Huh?” George unwrapped the slightly ruined paper from the floor and saw the message. 

“ _ Hi ur cute, would you mind meeting me later in the cafeteria entrance? -Dre”  _

‘He literally just called me a nerd and now he thinks I’m cute? Unless this idiot thinks nerd is a compliment. Well.. I guess, whatever.’

George scoffed and threw the paper in the trash can, the  _ other  _ paper because of course. The paper Dream gave him made him blush anyways, so he kept it just in case they’ll actually get their relationship somewhere.

He could use it as a memory or blackmail. Since no one really ever thought he was cute or even showed the slightest interest on him. For George, this is all new.

Dream’s POV

_ It’s time,  _ Dream thought. He could finally get the chance to talk to this pretty boy he met in class. The blonde was really nervous, and by nervous.  _ Really  _ nervous. It was rare for him to find someone as pretty as the brunette is. He won’t let the boy slip from his grasp now.

Dream couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of the first impression he made from George. Him being an absolute asshole and messing with the teacher. He shrugged it off.

And there he was. The brunette shyly walking up to him with his eyes averted from the blonde, Dream couldn’t stop his stomach from fluttering and waved at the brunette. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey, um. Dream, right?” George asked. Dream nodded and smiled, he didn't miss the flush that hinted George’s neck at that. 

“Do you want to eat somewhere?” Dream requested, George looked around and pretended to think but nodded and suggested,

“I would like some pizza, or maybe donuts?” 

_ Nice taste, but I taste better. _ Was what Dream wanted to say but shook it off his head once again.

George slightly tilted his head at the action. Dream chuckled before mumbling a ‘nothing’. 

“Hm, pizza hut would be nice i guess. Is that okay with you?” The taller man asked.

“Yes! I- mean yes, pizza hut is great..” George scratched the back of his neck and gestured for Dream to scoot over from the entrance door. Dream stuttered and opened it for the older boy, making George giggle.

__

  
  


“This is good” George commented, his mouth stuffed with pizza bread and Dream could barely make out what George just said but smiled anyways.

“Don’t eat with your mouth talk.” was what Dream said while drinking his coke and almost choked when he realized what he just said. 

It was all worth it when George burst out laughing, making Dream forget the continuous coughs he’s letting out.  _ He is  _ **_so_ ** _ pretty. _

“I- well- haha..?” 

“You idiot, that was hilarious! Don’t eat with your mouth talk?” George giggled for the next few minutes of the ‘date’ and Dream liked it so much, he thinks he’ll keep making jokes whenever he’s around George.

It was time to pay the check and both Dream and George had spent a total of 8 minutes arguing who would pay.

“Look,  _ Gogy- _ ” 

“ _ Don’t  _ call me that Dream!” George smiled, playfully punching Dream’s shoulder before taking out his wallet.

“-I’m actually very rich, like. My dad is a CEO and he gives me ton shit of money everyday. So just let me pay, yeah?-” Dream was obviously joking, he’s a broke college student. 

He snapped open his eyes at the sound of a waiter saying ‘thanks for coming! Come again’

“What?!” Dream screamed, seeing the check is now gone and George once again burst out laughing and placed his hand over his mouth to prevent any more giggles from slipping out.

_ Don’t do that. I want to see your smile.  _

“That’s not fair Gogy! I didn’t notice!” 

“Maybe if you weren’t so focused in telling me how  _ rich  _ you are with your eyes closed. Maybe then you would have noticed Dream and stop calling me  _ Gogy!  _ It’s embarrassing..” George covered his face and smiled, 

Dream wanted to spend the rest of his life with George.

__

  
  


“Thanks for actually uh.. Coming to meet me?” Dream chuckled, slightly nervous and sad that they both had to go home now.

“It’s all good Dream, I honestly thought you were just a troublemaker but I actually had a lot of fun today.” George smiled and Dream could melt right then and there if he let himself.

“Yeah, Yeah! I had a ton lot of fun too with you  _ Gogy, _ I hope to see you again soon? Maybe tomorrow? And maybe, I- don’t know.. Kiss?” Dream suggested earning a glare from George but the brunette had to cover his face otherwise it would be  _ very  _ obvious he was blushing.

“You’re such an idiot..” George giggled and checked his watch. “I should probably go. See you again soon Dream. Bye!” George waved his hand and walked away. 

_ Dream hoped he could make this man his. Dream fell in love with George. _

_ __ _

  
  
  


Dream and George met once again in the library,

Dream thanked the Gods for letting them meet again so soon.

“Gogy!” Dream whisper screamed, hoping he disturbed no one. “Dream?” George turned his head to look at where the sound came from and met Dream’s eyes.

They both smiled at the same time.

“Hey.” Dream said, once he was close enough beside George. They both sat at the window sill and stared at George’s book. “Hi Dream.”

“What are you reading?” Dream raised a brow, trying to make out the words from the book.

“Oh uh, it’s Mythology. Page 55, it’s about The two great gods of Earth.” George smiled, glancing a fond look at Dream.

The butterflies are back, swarming in his stomach.

“You like Mythology? I think they are quite interesting too. I like the story about the Trojan Horse and the uhh.. Cupid and the girl’s story.” Dream kept snapping his fingers to remember but gave up.

“Oh you mean Cupid and Pysche?” George giggled. “Yeah I think the story is nice and the twists were good. But I like Pyramus and Thisbe’s story more.. It was interesting and quite sad.” George finished. Closing the book and handing it to Dream.

“This is heavy..” Dream said once the book was laying on his hands and he almost failed to catch its weight. George chuckled and shifted closer to Dream, Dream could feel his heart pound faster.

“W- well, what page is this uh Pyramus and Thisbe’s story on?” Dream wanted to make himself fun for George, that meant taking interest in the brunette’s interests too. He didn’t mind, he also found researching about Mythology quite fun. 

He smiled down at George as the shorter man kept muttering about the story’s plot and flicked the page until it reached the Tales of Lovers’ certain page.

“Here it is, page 108.” George smiled and looked back up at Dream.

The brunette noticed Dream staring and held his breath. Dream’s eyes traveled around George’s facial feature until it reached his lips. He started to lean closer and the brunette closed his eyes, they were both panicking at the feeling and Dream could hear his own heartbeat quicken as well.

_ This is it Dream, he’s allowing you to kiss him. Do it, do it, give him love Dream. What are you waiting for?  _

A book dropped and it filled the silence with its loud thump and the moment was ruined. 

“Shhh!” The librarian shushed them and Dream couldn’t feel the Mythology book from his grasp anymore and saw it on the floor.

_ You fucking idiot, you dropped it. _

George snapped his eyes open and shifted away. Face turning red and looked down at the ground. Dream wished the ground would swallow him whole and let him rewind time.

And actually fucking  _ hold the goddamn book properly. _

“Sorry,” Dream mumbled, leaning down to grab the book again. He cleaned the book from the dusts and turned to look at George who avoided eye contact with him. 

His chest hurts.

“Is this the page?” Dream asked, turning the book over to 108. George finally looked his way and nodded, planting a small smile on his face. Dream felt relieved and mumbled an ‘okay’.

“As much as I want to read this, do they have love poems in this book George?” Dream asked, fiddling with his shirt and hoping it didn’t sound too weird.

“You finally called me by my actual name” George chuckled, shifting a little bit closer.  _ Still too far away to hold _ . George nodded at Dream’s question and flipped the book in page 55 once again.

“Isn’t this the Two great gods of earth, you were talking about a while ago?” 

“Yes, and um well, there isn't really love poems but there  _ are  _ these amazing lyrics. Although I don’t really know the tune-”

“That’s okay, I’ll just read it. Thanks George.” Dream smiled fondly and didn’t notice the blush from the brunette this time. He turned to look at the lyrics and recited them like a poem.

_ Oh Bacchanals come, _

George shifted closer and this made Dream smile.

_ Oh, come. _

Dream noticed George closing his eyes and swaying his legs. Dream didn’t know his smile could get wider.

_ Sing Dionysus, _

George opened his eyes now.

_ Sing to the timbrel, _

Brown met green.

_ The deep-voiced timbrel, _

A smile met another smile.

_ Joyfully praise him, _

A giggle escaped from the brunette’s lips. Dream felt the butterflies again.

_ Him who brings joy. _

Those pink and soft lips. Being sun kissed from the shining light. 

_ Holy, all holy _

This is the moment. Dream thought.

_ Music is calling _

  
  


And just like that Dream placed his palm on George’s cheek and leaned down to connect their lips. His lips meeting the brunettes’ and it didn’t take long for George to kiss back. He hoped time would stop for them,, hoped this was the most magical moment of George’s whole life, hoped the world was truly orbiting just for the both of them, for him and for George.

He hoped this was a silent ‘yes’ from George to the question that ever so crosses Dream’s mind.

_ Will you spend the rest of your life with me? And be mine and mine only? _

Dream was the first to pull away to observe the brunette’s beautiful angelic face at this moment only the two of them share. Silent breaths and overflowing love for each other. Even though they only met yesterday, Dream is sure George is his soulmate.

_ “My soulmate.”  _ Dream whispered making George giggle and flush. 

Both of the boys felt like they were in a Mythology story, like they are one of the Eight Brief Tales of Lovers and have their own page in the book. Dream would make it happen if George wanted to. Dream would stop being a God just to be with George if he was in his next or previous life. Dream would do anything for George and George would do anything for Dream.

Equal love, equal joy. Only these two know what this new feeling is like. It feels magical and  _ right. _

“I never really thought I’d go from a ‘trouble maker’ in school into someone who would do anything for a boy. Not a boy like you, but you. It’s like I’m a complete different person. And I’m not complaining.” Dream smiled, face covered with fond love and joy.

“Hey at least what you said yesterday came true.. The part where we would meet up and kiss? Everything feels so unreal.” George returned the same fond smile. 

_ But it is real. _

“I love you, I like you, I want you, I need you. Be mine George?” 

“Of course, Dream.” 

  
  
  


FIN.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey again im eating donuts   
> i hope u liked it :D im sorry if ur more of a slow burn person, ill try and write a slow burn fic next time!  
> GO READ MYTHOLOGY ITS SO GOOD  
> and uh pls comment down some nice stuff and some suggestions on how to improve my writing too 
> 
> ilysm stranger u are lovely


End file.
